redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Drail the Warrior
-- LordTBT Talk! 02:24, January 15, 2010 (UTC) welcome drail son of mariel and dandin! i read yore fanfic! edit yore user page so that we can learn more bout you.i 'ope ye 'ave a great time 'ere!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 12:57, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Hope you have a good time here! --Neildown60px| Semper fi 00:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hello, and welcome Drail! Hope you have fun here on redwall wiki, and maybe we could be friends? and once again welcome! Sister Armel 17:35, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Talk Bubble My talk bubble!-Drail the Warrior FOR REDDDWAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL! Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:32, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy! Ahoy there mate! I'm Laria Wavedeep, a river otter, and I live at Redwall. If ye have any questions, just ask around! Please check out my fan fics(You don't have to) once again welcome and see ya around! Hope ye have fun on this wiki!--Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! YAY! another friend! It's good to have a couple friends:) an' if you need any help just ask anyone, I'm sure they'd be happy to help with anything, well talk to ye later! Sister Armel 'Ello mate! Wanna chat? 15:52, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long.--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:20, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--23:34, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:53, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:12, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway (there's a poll too.)--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 21:04, March 14, 2010 (UTC) sure. i guess. what is the main plot of the fanfic and what role would i play? my character details on on my page but you can ask me whatever-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 15:27, March 16, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 20:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 15:24, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:48, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 13:55, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee! 21:53, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 19:13, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Don't give up on your fan fiction! BTW, are you still going to be around on the Wiki? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 01:55, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Oh, so you're giving up on your other fan fic anyway? I read it! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiaaaaaa! 03:08, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) NOTICE Because of lack of commenting, I have removed you from my update list so it isn't so long. Leave a message on my talk page if you want me to continue updating you.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 21:25, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 03:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, sorry it took so long, i've been busy moving *cough* and lazy *cough*. --Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:06, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Sign under the FRiends category on my page if ye haven't already! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 02:44, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:13, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway, almost finished with book two!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:51, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Update Guess what? I've updated The Runaway! There's a poll too.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 22:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:20, July 28, 2010 (UTC) update! On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 02:46, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 22:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) On Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:17, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 16:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 18:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway.--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 01:35, September 18, 2010 (UTC)